


Bad Worlds

by GoldenBaron



Series: Luke Smith's slutty adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: In the spoils of time lie many invasions or evil plans. Some succeed in ways not thought of leading to the emergence of...a bad world
Series: Luke Smith's slutty adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Livestock

The cybermen are ruthless and unforgiving. They act with one goal, the continued existence of the Cybermen and the ultimate assimilation of all life, unfortunately for them...they do use up their only reliable way of conversion very fast. Cybermen need humans but humans will naturally resist having all emotions and humanity ripped away to be placed inside a cold metal shell, so willing recruits are hard to find and the alternative results in a large body count of dead humans. The cyber planner had been pondering this dilemma for decades, humans will always resist them leading to a less than optimal return, for every captured and converted human, they would lose at least a dozen others along with several cybermen, the numbers didn’t look good and so it came to be a new plan would be needed to keep the flow moving forward.

Earth was always a prime target, an earth before the cyberwars would be even better. The operation was covert, they moved through the large sewer systems building a large underground facility at first they captured homeless to be converted and sent forwards in time to the battlefields but even this was becoming counterproductive, even homeless brought too much attention and so they moved again to another city, with a new plan. The seed of a human holds the key to life they realised, extraction would be easy, the cloning harder but would allow a limitless supply to flow from the past into the future, the only question was who to take. Young men offered the best, young and fertile, ready to be drained of all they could give…

  
  


Luke hadn’t expected much, everyone had been nice and celebrated but he knew they weren’t really happy but leaving U.N.I.T was probably for the best, Martha and Mickey had offered him a place at their alien group and that sounded more up his alley, something smaller less grand with not as many reminders of his mum and her past. It was dark out, the streetlights ahead flickered, he muttered something about a local power surge in recent weeks and carried on. The wind was howling around him but it didn’t stop the noise he heard, a deep clunking sound in the darkness. The streetlight above him flickered again and something sharp hit his neck, quickly he grabbed it and looked at the metal dart now in his hand, his body began to stop functioning, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor, his eyesight fading as he saw them approach, the shiny metal bodies glinting in the moonlight

“We have acquired another piece of livestock, commencing transit to pen”

* * *

  
  


When his sight returned he could see only glass in front of him, figures on the other side but dark shadows, his clothes had been stripped away, any defences he might have had gone, he tried to move but found his hands and feet had been sealed in steel clamps, slowly his sight returned and could see the cybermen before him staring in with their deep empty holes where eyes once sat, the cold steel face exposing nothing. Was he going to be converted, was this his fate to be used as cannon fodder in an endless war somewhere in the endless expanse of time and space. 

“The livestock is awake, the plan can begin”

The cyberman on the right moved towards a panel next to whatever Luke was sealed in. The tube (he assumed it was a tube) began to shake, the roof and flooring began to open up. A large metal helmet appeared above him hovering over his hair as tubes emerged from the floor, one moved through the air and began to press itself into his ass, Luke gasped as the cold steel pushed inside making it deeper and deeper inside him winding through his body, his gasps intertwined with moans as it began to vibrate violently inside him, his cock twitching and leaking slightly

“Livestock is in a state of arousal. Preparing for injection”

Luke’s eyes darted as another hole emerged from his left and another tube emerged and he felt a prick enter his neck before feeling the chemicals flow into his bloodstream. Immediately his body became hot and his cock twitched harder, leaking more from his cock. From the ground came another tube moving to enclose his cock, a deep suction around his cock, small tendrils moving up and down his cock finding the most sensitive parts and turning its focus on them. It didn't take long before Luke felt his cock explode sending streams of cum shooting down the suction tube. Luke’s eyesight became hazy, his head spinning as the helmet finally closed down onto his head covering his eyes. Luke heard the cybermen outside begin to move away from his pod as the helmet lit up, a spiral appearing before his eyes, delicate voices whispering into his ears, the chemicals in his body doing their work. His mind clouded, all thoughts went away, all he could feel was pleasure and all he cared for was the beautiful spiral before him. He paid no attention to how many times he came, losing count quickly. He knew nothing anymore, his world was only the tube he was encased in, a world of pleasure was all he needed. Unknowing his seed fueled the cyber empire, even after the empire fell and the base fell into ruins, he would remain forever in ecstasy cumming for a war that was long over, deep below London where none even knew he lay until the end of the world came at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bad world, it's taken me longer to complete than I hoped but I do hope you'll enjoy the many bad worlds that lie beyond. As always you can follow me on twitter for updates and to ask questions @LewdBaron1 or ask away in the comments. Thank you again for reading and I hope you'll return soon for "The Gift"


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts aren't uncommon from grateful aliens, this one is meant to be very useful, if only hew knew how...

Gifts weren’t uncommon, Luke had often received them. Usually small trinkets, like toys they looked nice on his shelf but this was a new one, plant gifts were certainly new, it had taken a while to actually be given the plant. It had been a gift from a species that had crashed on earth and Luke had helped to repair their warp drive, they’d said the plant would help with future events, he didn’t quite understand and hadn’t had much time to ponder it as U.N.I.T had quickly confiscated the plant for analysis to ensure no harm to earth's ecosystem would come about from its arrival. He’d spent the next month continuing as normal, forgetting all about the plant as more human events consumed him, life became more stressful not even a nightly hookup sufficiently eased the usual work stresses, an attempted Sontaran invasion in China was just another in a long line of crises he’s had to deal with, the clone soldiers has attempted to establish a new cloning facility, U.N.I.T had seized the cloning vats and begun work dismantling and analysing the vats and machinery which is how Luke came to have one taking up half the space of his home’s ground floor, he’d spent the last few days attempting to crack the Sontaran codes on the machines when a U.N.I.T car pulled up outside and rang his doorbell. Opening the door, Luke saw Santiago in a nicely pressed uniform, he’s joined U.N.I.T around the same time as Luke and spent most of the time in the ecology labs or at areas of recent incursions testing for alien damage to the ecosystem and working to find ways to use captured tech to reverse human made damage. He had the plant Luke had been given in his hands 

“Hey Luke, just thought I’d give you that plant you had as a gift a few weeks back, we’ve ran tests and it’s all good to keep, no worries”

Luke took the plant and smiled “Thank you Santiago, hopefully I won’t kill this one”

“I’ll email you some tips for plants man, it doesn’t help you’re constantly working, you need to relax, take a holiday”

Luke remembered his last holiday, it had ended poorly with Slitheen trying to sell the beach sand on the galactic market, hardly time to relax at all when some giant green alien bastard is stealing the beach. “I’ll consider it, thanks again”

Santiago smiled before turning back towards the car, electric of course leaving Luke to wave before returning inside, he placed the small plant on his coffee table before returning to the vat and its codes.

* * *

Luke must have passed out, he awoke still downstairs eyes blinking at the sun streaming through his windows, looking around at...the vines all around him? Luke was awake now, he jumped up and saw the plant had grown, vines dipped into the cloning vat, they strung up the walls and hung from the ceiling, a large central plant sat in the centre of the vines, great green leaves and a large purple style and stigma pulsating with energy. Luke stared at the strange new ecosystem now dominating his home, he moved to grab his phone only for a vine nearest to grab his ankle pulling him over sending him crashing to the ground, more vines were moving now, grabbing his other ankle and wrists hoisting him into the air, he half expected some unknown force to emerge from the shadows, maybe a hologram of those that had given him the plant but nothing, he quickly calculated the time by the sun through the curtains, it was early morning, people would be going to work if he made enough noise they’d come investigate but was that safe...if he called and people came would they not also become trapped by this...thing that now ensnared him. It wasn’t worth the risk he thought, besides someone at U.N.I.T would become worried, they’d come for him, in the meantime he needed to survive whatever came next. Another sharper vine ripped through his clothes exposing his ass to the open air as the vines holding him began to move towards the centre, Luke could guess what came next and prepared himself for it.

It wasn’t painful as he expected, there was no force, the vines gently lowered him onto the pulsating plant, letting his body adjust to the feeling as it crept inside him, stretching him wider. It was as if the plant was sensing his thoughts and emotions, stopping when he felt an amount of pain before continuing on. Finally the plant stopped now deep inside of him, Luke’s cock twitching violently as another vine came close slowly opening and beginning to encompass his cock, tendrils inside beginning to run up and down his shaft, edging him closer and closer before he couldn’t hold, sensing him being close he was hoisted high, nearly emptying him of the plant before he was brought slamming back down sending him into a frenzy as he shot load after load down the vine. Luke was then hoisted back up, his head pushed forward to watch as his seed was dripped into the cloning vat, the mixture bubbled and hissed as a shape began to form, from the mixture came a body, identical to his own, Luke watched in a mixture of horror and arousal as the clone stepped out completely naked, its cock throbbing as it made its way towards him. Luke was scared now as the clone approached with fear turning to confusion as the Clone leaned in and began to kiss him passionately, Luke felt a cold liquid drip down his throat as the Clone pulled back, smiling

“I taste good…” the clone muttered as it paced around Luke finally stopping behind him, Luke felt the plant leave him as the Clone pressed his own cock against his hole, Luke moaned loudly, his own cock pressing against him before feeling the clone slam inside of him, Luke yelled and came immediately, he heard a small laugh from his clone as they moved to gently caress his cock, stroking it slowly as he began to move inside of Luke, Luke’s mind grew weary as he felt yet another load of cum rise to the surface, his clone eagerly lapping it up before kissing him again, his own cum dripping down his throat, all the stresses of the last few weeks seemed to die away in pure ecstasy, his clone pumping load after load into Luke, causing him to swell before finally his clone pulled out allowing a slow drip of cum to leak from Luke’s ass and onto the plant below before slowly he was lowered back onto the pulsating plant. His clone leaned in and kissed Luke again, Luke kissed back this time, their tongues being intertwined as they kissed passionately, Luke cumming even more as they kissed. His clone left soon after, leaving Luke alone with the plant, keeping his hole slick and easy, Luke himself cumming near constantly with the plant now feeding him his own cum through a vine shoved down his throat, his clone finally returned and stood watching Luke cum endlessly, his eyes drooped and mind filled with pleasure.

“Maybe I’ll make more clones…” Luke watched his clone self stroke the vat “How would you like that? Four...maybe five versions of you? They’ll be dumbed down of course, but would you like that? To be bred by yourself? To worship your own cock, you did so love it inside you...I know you did after all you were born to be a slut, isn’t that why you secretly blew Clyde all those years ago and so many times too, You took all those U.N.I.T soldiers in the showers and the clubs, you get through every guy there in a night, admit it Luke, you’re a cock slave and only your own cock will ever satisfy you, the clone was stroking itself at the thought, yes...thought Luke, he wanted that, to be fucked endlessly by himself, it was true...he’s sucked Clyde off so many times while he slept, every soldier had enjoyed Luke and there wasn’t a club anywhere in London he hadn’t spent the night on the bathroom floor with cum leaking from his ass but what was on offer was so much more, so much better, he nodded and the Clone smiled “That’s a good slut...enjoy your cock and forget everything else…”

Luke smiled now, this was nice, nothing outside his room mattered, soon he could enjoy what he always craved...to be used and filled, he was happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed yourself again, please feel free to leave any comments below and remember you can follow me on twitter @LewdBaron1 for updates and more. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time in... "A world away"


	3. A world away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick tick goes the clock...

Luke awoke suddenly, he was sweating heavily, he looked out the window and saw nothing but the moon and stars looking back. He sighed in relief and threw off his blankets deciding to head downstairs and grab some water. Downstairs was as much of a mess as he had left it the night before, plates lay around the room along with assorted notebooks he’d been scribbling equations and notes into, grabbing a glass of water he sat himself down on the couch and began to drink, his eyes drifting to peer at the notes, they didn’t make sense he thought as he looked closer. He’d received reports of ticking noises in an old house but every visit he made came up empty, he’d begun to think the woman living there was just trying to get with him. He rubbed his eyes and took another sip of water, could it be similar to that...Erasmus Darkling that Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde had dealt with so long ago when everyone thought it was ghosts, it was a possibility he thought. He leant back into the couch and began to mentally go over the notes they’d made, he’d read it all when they came back and Clyde had explained it to him several times although Luke had to admit it was hard to remember facts someone was telling you when you had their cock shoved down your throat. 

His cock liked that part jumping to attention only for Luke to ignore it and try to remember the rest of the memory. He sat there, sipping the water and checking back over the notes until he stopped suddenly. Why had he come downstairs? He’d woken suddenly but why, he didn’t dream...the only nightmares he’d had were due to the influence of an interdimensional being so what had stirred him so suddenly? He wanted to go back to his bed, to rest but other parts of him wanted to keep looking at the notes, another kept replaying Clyde’s cock down his throat and Luke’s moans and groans from the cock and a smaller part kept questioning that house...the ticking noise, it played in his head almost hypnotic pushing him towards the memory. He barely noticed himself whipping out his cock and starting to stroke it gently only to release a large stream of cum almost immediately, he did so miss Clyde’s cock inside of him. He sighed and leaned back remembering the memory all while the ticking continued on...

The next morning he made off across the city to the ticking house as he’d started calling it, the woman seemed surprised to see him but quickly agreed to let him go about his work. He made his way through the home again he heard no ticking, furiously scribbling notes as he moved from room to room, it was starting to get late by the time he stopped for a break. The sun setting barely visible through a small window in the attic, he didn’t seem exhausted, only confused, everything was normal, no fluctuations or anomalies to be found anywhere in the house. He prepared to leave again until the ticking came again, from an old fireplace in the attic wall. Carefully he approached wiping his hand over the top of the fireplace sending dust into the air, a mirror above the fireplace was cracked and covered in so much dirt no reflection could be seen, he ran his hands along the fireplace until he heard a small click and the whole wall spun.

* * *

He expected to appear in a hidden room but the sensation beneath his feet meant otherwise, a gentle hum meant some kind of engine beneath the floor and judging by the view outside the window...he certainly wasn’t on a ship, at least not a water based one. The stars outside twinkled back at him, the ticking noise had stopped now. Luke could go back but curiosity kept him there eager to explore; he set off down a corridor leaving the dusty old fireplace behind.

The flightdeck was empty, a singular chair looked at a massive screen before him showing what must be the front of the ship. It made sense he factored, having a flightdeck at the front was an easy target but here in the centre it meant any attack would have to go through several layers of ship first. He walked over and sat down on the chair fiddling with some of the buttons on the arms which changed view to other cameras on the ship exterior. It was all surprising, Luke could see no sign of a captain or any crew at all, just a chair and the screen. 

He sat there puzzling it when the noise came again, Luke leapt up and spun around to see two droids walking towards him, one swung at him cutting through the air and slashing his clothes. Luke jumped back falling down a small flight of stairs, he scrambled away from them before bumping into another chair. Now backed into a corner, one of the droids fired a restraint pinning him there. One of the droids sliced through his pants releasing Luke's cock to the air before the other droid slammed a tube onto Luke's cock beginning to suck hard, Luke began to thrash around as the suction grew more intense before Luke released a large stream of cum before he wriggled free from the droids and sprinting past the two.

The ship was a maze and growing more accurate with each step he took, metal tubes now chasing him and more droid beginning to emerge from the dark areas of the ship. A metal tub wrapped around his ankle sending him falling to the floor and starting to push itself inside him, Luke could hear the droid approaching, more tubes pushing inside him, some forcing themselves down his throat quickly filling Luke inside. The tubes slammed into his sensitive areas causing Luke's mind to buzz and flash up memories of various guys from his life, he could feel it getting deeper into him, his cock twitching madly, hard as a rock and cumming madly onto the ships floor.

Clyde and Sanjay were moaning madly as they bucked into Luke making him moan loudly, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, Luke's eyes rolled into the back of his head before feeling Santiago slam his own cock down Luke's throat. Luke's mind filled with pleasure as he enjoyed the cocks rammed rapidly down his throat and into his ass slamming into his prostate making him cum constantly onto the sheets. Luke watched peculiarly as the cum immediately vanished and for a moment he saw the world flicker. The droids around him, Luke bent over, a dildo slamming into him reaching deeper into his body, another forcing itself down his throat sending streams of cum down his throat all while the droids harvested his own cum. Luke could break free, he knew his mind was strong enough but…should he? There was no point anymore, they'd grafted for him his ideal life…the men he loved and who was he to say no to such a blissful life. He closed his eyes and the world faded back…and he was there again, gripping the sheets as he was used brutally, used as little more than a toy for the men he loved and he loved it more than anything else in his life for who cared what happened to his body when he could have heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed todays chapter, there's only four more worlds to discover and I hope you'll join me for them and remember to follow me @LewdBaron1for updates on future chapters. I hope you'll come back for...'The double event"


End file.
